Oma Watanabe
by FirefoXXL
Summary: Habt ihr euch auch immer gewundert, warum Oma Watanabe Ranma auf dem Schulweg immer Wasser überkippt?


Die Sonne scheint, die Vögel zwitschern. Ein neuer Tag in Nerima beginnt.   
Für die Meisten auf die gleiche Weise wie alle Tage in Nerima beginnen....... mit   
einem Flug in den Teich. ~platsch~  
  
"Du dummer Junge! Wann wirst du endlich lernen auch im Schlaf nie deine  
Deckung zu vernachlässigen!" rief Genma und sprang vom Fenster aus in den Garten des   
Tendo - Grundstücks, wo ihn sein im Moment weiblicher Sohn erwartete und ebenfalls in den   
Teich beförderte. ~platsch~  
  
"Hey Pops! Warum kannste du mich nicht einmal wie einen normalen Menschen   
ausschlafen lassen!"  
  
[Du bist kein normaler Mensch...] ~flipp~ [...du bist ein Kampfsportler...] ~flipp~   
[...und musst jederzeit bereit sein...] ~flipp~ [...vergiss das nicht!]   
  
Ranma kannte diesen Satz zu genüge und zog Genma sein Schild, wie jeden   
morgen, über den Schädel, bevor die all-morgendliche Schlägerei zwischen einem rothaarigem   
halb-Mädchen und einem halb-Panda richtig begann.  
  
  
  
_¸,."¬=æ¤º²°`¯ ¯`°²º¤æ=¬".,¸__¸,."¬=æ¤º²°`¯ ¯`°²º¤æ=¬".,¸_  
_¸,."¬=æ¤º²°`¯ ¯`°²º¤æ=¬".,¸__¸,."¬=æ¤º²°`¯ ¯`°²º¤æ=¬".,¸_  
  
  
  
**Oma Watanabe   
**  
von: FirefoXXL  
  
  
Disclaimer:   
Ranma1/2 und alle Charaktere daraus gehören Rumiko   
Takahashi, genauso wie das Geld das sie damit bereits  
verdient hat.   
Nichts davon gehört mir, leider. Und mit Geld sieht's auch   
schlecht aus, weil ich diese Fanfiktion unentgeltlich   
schreibe.  
Aber Spenden sind immer willkommen. Kontonummer wird   
auf Anfrage mitgeteilt.:)  
  
Standart-Zeichen (_eigentlich versteht sie eh sofort jeder, trotzdem)_  
"Das gesprochene Wort"  
[Panda Schilder]  
~Geräusche~  
Gedanken>  
  
  
Anfänger-Alarm  
Ich Anfänger, ich nix schuld. Das hier ist meine erste   
veröffentlichte Ranma1/2 - Fanfiktion und hoffentlich   
nicht die letzte.   
Also, ich bin noch Anfänger und der ehrenwerte Leser   
möge mir meine Fehler verzeihen.   
Ansonsten traurige Legende von ....na ja, lassen wir das....  
  
Blanko-Alarm  
Falls ich hier noch irgend 'ne Meldung vergessen haben   
sollte, bitte gedanklich hier einfügen.  
  
  
_¸,."¬=æ¤º²°`¯ ¯`°²º¤æ=¬".,¸__¸,."¬=æ¤º²°`¯ ¯`°²º¤æ=¬".,¸_  
_¸,."¬=æ¤º²°`¯ ¯`°²º¤æ=¬".,¸__¸,."¬=æ¤º²°`¯ ¯`°²º¤æ=¬".,¸_  
  
  
Ranma und Akane waren auf dem Weg zur Schule. Da sie aufgrund unerklärlicher   
Umstände wieder mal knapp in der Zeit waren, liefen sie. Aber es war nicht mehr weit bis   
Furinkan, sie konnten bereits das Plätschern von Frau Watanabe hören, wie sie wieder Mal   
den Gehsteig bewässerte. Von da aus waren es nur noch 4 Minuten Sprint.  
  
"Ranma, pass auf das du heute nicht getroffen wirst, sonst kommen wir schon   
wieder zu spät! ~keuch~"  
  
"Ja ja, ich weiß. Heute wird mich Oma Watanabe nicht erwischen." war Ranmas   
genervte Antwort, der einen Zahn zulegte, um Oma Watanabes Bewässerungsrhythmus zu   
entgehen. Zumindest hoffte er das, aber ein ~platsch~ später wurde er-nun-sie eines   
Besseren belehrt. Genervt von dem Zeitdruck zur Schule zu kommen, schon wieder ein   
Mädchen sein zu müssen, überhaupt die Hälfte der Zeit ein Mädchen sein zu müssen und   
von Oma Watanabe andauernd bewässert zu werden, schrie Ranma die alte Dame an.   
Zum ersten Mal.  
  
"Hören sie auf mich zu bewässern! Ich bin doch keine Pflanze! Und wegen ihnen   
werd' ich gleich wieder auf dem Flur Eimer tragen dürfen weil ich mir jetzt zuerst noch   
heißes Wasser besorgen muss!"  
  
  
Inzwischen hatte Akane zu Ranma aufgeschlossen und sah ihren Wutausbruch   
mit an. Frau Watanabe schien sich jedoch nicht darum zu kümmern und bewässerte   
weiter.   
  
"Komm Ranma, lass Frau Watanabe in Ruhe. Und wenn wir zu spät kommen,   
dann weil du daheim getrödelt hast und du dich hier aufhältst. Und jetzt weiter!" Akane   
entschuldigte sich bei der alten Dame mit einer Verbeugung für Ranmas Verhalten und   
zog diese am Ohr weiter Richtung Furinkan Oberschule. Frau Watanabe bewässerte einfach   
weiter, als wenn nichts währe und schien die Beiden überhaupt nicht zu beachten.  
  
Einige Meter entfernt, sie liefen wieder, wollte Akane von Ranma wissen warum sie   
Frau Watanabe so angeschrieen hat. Außerdem hätte sie sich entschuldigen sollen.  
  
"Ich werd' mich nicht bei Oma Watanabe entschuldigen! Ich glaub' die macht das   
mit Absicht. Oder hat sie dich jemals getroffen?"  
  
Akane verneinte. Es traf wirklich immer nur Ranma, sie jedoch nicht, selbst   
wenn sie direkt neben ihm-später-ihr ging. Akane sah in Gedanken über ihre Schulter   
zurück und bemerkte etwas merkwürdiges. Frau Watanabe hatte aufgehört den Bürgersteig   
zu bewässern und sah ihnen nach, zumindest solange bis sie Akane's verwunderten Blick   
zu erkennen schien. Dann drehte sie sich weg und bewässerte weiter.   
  
Was war das gerade,> fragte sich Akane, bevor sie wieder nach vorne sah und   
auch einen Zahn zulegen musste, um mit Ranma schritt halten zu können. Die Gedanken an   
Frau Watanabe legte sie vorerst beiseite. Pünktlich zur Schule zu kommen war im Moment   
wichtiger.  
  
  
  
  
_¸,."¬=æ¤º²°`¯ ¯`°²º¤æ=¬".,¸__¸,."¬=æ¤º²°`¯ ¯`°²º¤æ=¬".,¸__¸,."¬=æ¤º²°`¯ ¯`°²º¤æ=¬".,¸_  
  
  
  
  
Der nächste Tag begann wie der vorherige. Eine kleine Schlägerei zwischen   
einem Panda und einem Mädchen, diverse Streitigkeiten ums Frühstück und der wieder mal   
knappe Aufbruch zweier Furinkan Schüler, welche sich unterwegs gegenseitig Beleidigungen   
an den Kopf warfen und ohne Unterbrechungen ihre Klasse erreichten.   
  
"Oh holde Akane Tendo, ich Tatewaki Kuno, der blaue Donner der Furinkan Oberschule,   
werde dich aus den Fängen des üblen Saotome befreien und mich deiner Liebe und   
Zuneigung-" ~kapowie~   
  
Na ja, fast ohne Unterbrechungen. Wieder einmal konnte man das Geräusch eines   
nicht aerodynamisch geformten Flugobjektes im Luftraum über der Schule hören.   
  
  
  
  
Während der Mittagspause hatte es angefangen zu regnen und die Schüler   
blieben im Gebäude. Ranma und Akane saßen an ihren Tischen und sahen sich das  
schlechte Wetter außerhalb der Fenster an. Na ja, zumindest Akane beobachtete das trübe   
Wetter. Ranma war momentan zu sehr in sein Mittagessen vertieft.  
  
"Hmm, Ranma. Ist dir heute morgen irgend etwas Merkwürdiges aufgefallen?"  
  
"Nö, ~mampf~ abgesehen davon das wir heute mal nicht in den Flur mussten,   
weil Fräulein Hinako mal wieder eingeschlafen ist, nicht. ~mampf~"  
  
"Das meine ich nicht, du bist heute das erstemal seit bestimmt 5 Wochen   
trocken bis zur Schule und zur Klasse gekommen! Ich meine damit, dass ich Frau Watanabe   
heute noch nicht gesehen habe."  
  
"Huh," fragte Ranma verwundert bevor er sein Essen herunterschluckte und kurz   
nachdachte, "stimmt... Vielleicht war sie heute nicht zu Hause. Soll mir nur recht sein.   
Ein Tag weniger an dem ich vor dem Unterricht eine heiße Dusche brauche." Damit war   
die Sache für ihn erledigt und er widmete sich wieder voll und ganz seinem Mittagessen.   
  
Akane wusste nicht so recht und dachte an den traurigen Blick, den ihnen die alte   
Dame zugeworfen hatte und rief sich noch einmal das ins Gedächtnis, was ihr gestern   
vorm einschlafen eingefallen war. Sie erinnerte sich daran wie ihre Mutter, als sie   
noch lebte, ihr erzählt hatte das Frau Watanabe vor kurzem ihre Tochter verloren hatte.   
Damals war sie grade erst in die Nachbarschaft gezogen und hatte den Verlust noch nicht   
überwunden.   
  
"Na ja, vielleicht war sie heute wirklich nicht zu Hause," beruhigte sie sich selbst   
und packte ebenfalls ihr Essen aus, um den Rest der sowieso zu kurzen Mittagspause noch   
sinnvoll zu verbringen.  
  
  
  
  
_¸,."¬=æ¤º²°`¯ ¯`°²º¤æ=¬".,¸__¸,."¬=æ¤º²°`¯ ¯`°²º¤æ=¬".,¸__¸,."¬=æ¤º²°`¯ ¯`°²º¤æ=¬".,¸_  
  
  
  
  
Zwei Tage, an denen Ranma trocken das Schulgelände erreichte, später, wurde das   
ungute Gefühl in Akane immer stärker und drängte sie darauf, mit ihm nach der alten Frau   
zu sehen.  
  
"Hey, wenn DU dir Sorgen um Oma Watanabe machst, wieso muss ich dann unbedingt   
mitgehen? Akane? Hey, Akane, was willst du mit dem Eimer?" ~platsch~  
  
"Sei ruhig und komm mit. Ich habe das Gefühl es ist besser wenn du weiblich bist,   
wenn wir Frau Watanabe besuchen. Meine weibliche Intuition sagt mir das."  
  
"Haha, seid wann hat so ein Machoweib und Wildfang wie du so etwas wie   
weibliche Intuition?!"  
  
"Ranma no baka," waren die letzten Worte, die das rothaarige Mädchen noch   
mitbekam, bevor ihr schwarz vor Augen wurde. Die Ohnmacht hielt zwar nur kurz an, reichte   
jedoch damit Akane sie bis zum Tor von Frau Watanabes Vorgarten schleppen konnte. Nachdem   
Ranma wieder aufgewacht war, klingelte Akane.  
  
Das rothaarige Teilzeitmädchen erwartete jetzt einige Minuten zu warten, bevor sich   
irgend jemand im Haus regte, wenn überhaupt. Überraschenderweise vergingen keine 10 Sekunden   
bis Frau Watanabe in der Haustür stand und die beiden Mädchen hereinbat. Sie wirkt so   
fröhlich,> dachte sich Akane, bevor sie mit einer überraschten, weil zum erstenmal die   
Stimme der alten Frau hörenden Ranma der Einladung folgte.  
  
  
  
  
Das Haus und das Grundstück war zwar nicht so groß wie die Tendo - Residenz, aber   
dennoch geräumig und gemütlich eingerichtet. Die beiden Mädchen wurden an den Tisch gebeten,   
an dem sie nun eine Schale Tee und Ramen, Frau Watanabe hatte gerade gekocht, angeboten   
bekamen. Letzteres ließ sich Ranma natürlich nicht zweimal anbieten und nahm das Angebot   
auf kostenloses Essen sofort an. Akane zögerte noch kurz, nahm es aber auch dankend an.  
  
Zuerst gab die alte Frau Ranma eine Schüssel, dann Akane und zuletzt nahm sie sich   
selbst eine. Ranma legte in dem Moment, in dem auch die Gastgeberin ihre eigene Schüssel   
nahm, mit ihrem unvergleichlichen Martial-Arts Tempo los. Sie stoppte nur kurz um die alte   
Frau für ihre Kochkünste zu loben, aß dann aber unvermindert weiter. Akane wollte Ranma   
ermahnen wenigstens halbwegs gute Tischmanieren an den Tag zu legen, aber ein Blick auf   
Frau Watanabe hinderte sie daran. Anstatt von Ranmas nicht vorhandenen Tischmanieren erschreckt,   
überrascht oder angeekelt zu sein, sah sie die rothaarige Essenvernichtungsmaschinerie nur an.   
  
Frau Watanabe scheint sich wirklich über Ranmas Appetit zu freuen. Vielleicht   
freut sie sich so, weil sie lange nicht mehr für jemand anderem gekocht hat,> fragte   
sich Akane und begann auch langsam zu essen, immer einen Blick über den Rand zu Ranma   
und zu Frau Watanabe werfend. Wie sie Ranma ansieht. Nein, da ist mehr als nur die   
Freude über seinen Appetit.>  
  
"Frau Watanabe? Darf ich Ihnen eine Frage stellen?" wollte Akane wissen und   
erregte sogar Ranmas Aufmerksamkeit. Die Frau nickte unsicher. Akane fuhr langsam, ihre   
Worte abwiegend, fort: "Mir ist aufgefallen wie Sie Ranma angesehen haben. Ich konnte in   
Ihrem Blick erkennen, dass es nicht wegen ihrer...uhm...Tischmanieren war, sondern wegen   
irgend etwas anderem." Ranma wollte protestieren. Sie aß vielleicht schnell, aber es handele   
sich hier um Martial-Arts Dinieren bei dem das Essen auf mysteriöse Weise zu verschwinden   
schien und sie deshalb gar keine schlechten Tischmanieren an den Tag legen konnte. Aber   
Akane stoppte das Teilzeitmädchen, bevor es auch nur den Mund aufmachte.   
  
"Darf ich...dürfen wir...würden Sie uns verraten was es ist?" Der letzte Satz war der   
schwerste. Akane wollte Frau Watanabe nicht bedrängen, kränken, oder gar verärgern.   
  
Ranma sah Akane an und bemerkte ihre Mühe, bei diesem letzten Satz die hoffentlich   
richtigen Worte zu finden. Dann blickte sie auf Oma Watanabe, die nun ihren Kopf gesenkt   
hatte und traurig auf die Tischplatte und auf die von ihr noch nicht angerührten Ramen   
blickte. Obwohl Ranma wirklich nicht zu den Menschen gehörte, die gut mit Gefühlen anderer   
umgehen können, hatte sie dennoch das Bedürfnis etwas zu sagen. Vor allem da es um sie ging.  
  
"Sie...uhm...müssen es nicht sagen, wenn sie nicht wollen," brachte Ranma langsam   
hervor und sah kurz in Akanes fragende Augen. "Ich danke Ihnen dafür, dass Sie uns zu   
einem so guten Essen eingeladen haben und ich möchte mich entschuldigen, dass ich Sie   
letztens so angeschrieen habe." Eine kurze Pause trat ein, nur das Ticken der Uhr war zu   
hören. "Akane, ich glaube wir gehen jetzt besser. Entschuldigen Sie bitte, falls wir   
etwas falsches gesagt haben und wir danken Ihnen für Ihre Gastfreundschaft."  
  
Die beiden 16jährigen wollten gerade aufstehen, als sie von der alten Dame   
aufgehalten wurden. "Nein, ist schon in Ordnung," sagte sie langsam und sah auf. Erst   
kurz auf Akane, dann auf Ranma, auf der ihr Blick verharrte. Sie hatte Tränen in ihren   
Augen stehen. "Ihr habt nur eine schmerzliche Erinnerung wieder hervorgebracht. Eine   
Erinnerung, die ich für einen Moment vergessen hatte. Es ist nicht eure Schuld. Einen   
Moment, ich zeige es euch."  
  
Damit stand die alte Frau auf und ging zu einem Regal, auf dem mehrere alter   
Bilder standen und nahm davon zwei herunter. Dann setzte sie sich wieder den beiden   
jugendlichen Mädchen gegenüber und warf einen langen traurigen Blick auf die Bilder   
in ihrer Hand. "Ihr müsst wissen, dass ich seit mein Mann vor zwei Jahren verstorben ist,   
ganz alleine auf der Welt bin. Wir hatten mal eine Tochter, allerdings verschwand sie   
vor vielen Jahren. Auf dem Bild war sie noch jung." Sie überreichte Ranma das erste Bild.   
Um das Bild war eine schwarze Schleife gebunden. Ranma sah es sich zusammen mit Akane an.  
  
Ranma fand als erstes ihre Stimme wieder. "Das...das kleine Mädchen sieht ja so   
aus wie ich, nur ohne Zopf und ein paar Jahre jünger. Aber ich bin doch erst seit ein   
paar Monaten verflucht?!" Ihr wurde schwindlig und die kurze Vorstellung als Mädchen   
geboren worden zu sein schoss durch ihren Kopf. Aber nein, das Mädchen in der Mitte des   
Bildes konnte sie, nein, ER unmöglich sein. Sie war schon so lange sie denken kann ein   
Junge und ihrer Mutter währe der 'kleine' Unterschied bei der Geburt doch wohl sofort   
aufgefallen! "Das bin ich nicht, aber woher haben sie das Bild von mir?"  
  
Akane war auch überrascht, sah sich das Bild jedoch etwas länger und genauer an.   
Frau Watanabe antwortete auf Ranmas Frage: "Ja, du siehst so aus wie jemand den ich gekannt   
habe. Aber du bist sie wohl leider nicht. Das Bild zeigt...," als sie von Akane unterbrochen   
wurde.   
  
"Ranma, bist du dir wirklich sicher? Vor allem die Frau dort," Akane zeigte auf die   
zweite weibliche Person, die rechts des kleinen Mädchens, welches dem weiblichen Ranma   
sehr ähnelte, stand. "Ist die Frau dort nicht deine Mutter? Das ist doch Nodoka?!" Ranma   
wollte gerade einen genaueren Blick auf das Bild werfen, als Frau Watanabe rief:   
  
"Nodoka?" Sie war sichtlich belebt diesen Namen zu hören. "Nodoka hieß meine   
Tochter, das Mädchen in der Mitte. Rechts davon stehe ich, links davon mein Mann." Sie   
überreichte den beiden das zweite Bild, welches kurz vor Nodokas verschwinden von ihr   
aufgenommen wurde und es hinterließ keinen Zweifel mehr.   
  
  
_¸,."¬=æ¤º²°`¯ ¯`°²º¤æ=¬".,¸__¸,."¬=æ¤º²°`¯ ¯`°²º¤æ=¬".,¸_  
_¸,."¬=æ¤º²°`¯ ¯`°²º¤æ=¬".,¸__¸,."¬=æ¤º²°`¯ ¯`°²º¤æ=¬".,¸_  
  
  
Hat euch die Geschichte gefallen,   
(=Autor freut sich)  
oder doch nicht?   
(=eine Shishi Hokodan des Autors ist im Anmarsch^^)  
  
Auf jeden Fall möchte ich mich bei MarkSoul, meinem Vorleser,   
sowie bei Rumiko Takahashi, die einen Auqatranssexuellen in   
unser Leben brachte, bedanken.  
  
  
Noch Fragen?   
FirefoXXL@gmx.de  
  
  
_¸,."¬=æ¤º²°`¯ ¯`°²º¤æ=¬".,¸__¸,."¬=æ¤º²°`¯ ¯`°²º¤æ=¬".,¸_  
_¸,."¬=æ¤º²°`¯ ¯`°²º¤æ=¬".,¸__¸,."¬=æ¤º²°`¯ ¯`°²º¤æ=¬".,¸_  
  
  
Epilog:  
  
Nachdem Frau Watanabe ihre Tochter Nodoka Watanabe, nun Saotome, wiedergefunden   
hatte, redete niemand über die Umstände, unter denen Nodoka verschwand, sondern nur   
über das Glück, einander wiedergefunden zu haben. Ranma war, auch wenn er es nicht   
so deutlich zeigte, glücklich seine Mutter und die alte, immer den Bürgersteig   
bewässernde Dame glücklich zu sehen. Letztere hörte auch auf, regelmäßig den Gehweg zu   
gießen. Nur noch ab und zu bekam er eine Dusche ab, hauptsächlich weil ihm seine   
neugewonnene Großmutter einige Techniken beibrachte, um Wasser in Zukunft besser ausweichen   
zu können. Denn obwohl Oma Watanabe nicht danach aussah, war sie dennoch in ihrem   
Martial-Arts Stil gut unterrichtet. Sonst währe es ihr wohl kaum geglückt, Ranma   
regelmäßig eine Dusche zu verpassen.  
  
Apropos Ranmas Dusche. Der Grund, wie diese Fanfiktion zustande kam und was ich   
ursprünglich damit bezweckte, hab ich noch gar nicht erwähnt, ich Dummerchen...  
Warum hat Frau Watanabe Ranma regelmäßig eine Dusche verpasst?  
  
  
"Wie kamen sie darauf, Ranma fast jeden morgen Nasszuspritzen? Soweit ich mich   
erinnere, haben sie ihn an seinem ersten Tag hier in Nerima bereits erwischt, ohne dass   
sie etwas von seinem Fluch wissen konnten," wollte Akane jetzt wissen. Frau Watanabe   
hatte gerade zugegeben, Ranma zu gießen, weil sein weibliches Aussehen sie so sehr an   
ihre verlorene Tochter erinnerte.   
  
Akane konnte in etwa nachvollziehen, was in der Frau vorgegangen war. Es mögen   
vielleicht egoistische Gründe gewesen sein, allerdings währe es unfair sie aufgrund   
ihrer Einsamkeit zu verurteilen. Wenn ich jemanden Nassspritzen müsste, nur um meine   
Mutter noch einmal zu sehen. Selbst wenn ich weiß das sie nicht wirklich meine Mutter   
ist, ich glaube ich hätte es getan,> dachte sie im Stillen bei sich.  
  
"Ich denke, es war ein Wink des Schicksals," antwortete Ranmas Oma langsam.   
"Es war nämlich nur ein Versehen. Nodo...nein, Ranma sprang vom Zaun genau an die Stelle,   
an die ich gerade Wasser am Kippen war. Ich habe es zu spät bemerkt und ihn so getroffen.   
Nachdem dann plötzlich Nodoka vor mir Stand, habe ich zuerst gemeint ich würde mich   
irren und würde Dinge sehen, die gar nicht sind."  
  
Akane horchte gespannt Frau Watanabes Erklärungen. Ranma horchte auch, hatte   
inzwischen allerdings begonnen weiter zu essen. Man konnte so leckeres Essen ja   
nicht verkommen lassen. Und auf dem 10 Minuten Weg zurück nach Hause, wo Kasumi wohl   
bereits mit dem Abendessen wartete, gab es nichts zu essen.   
  
"Aber der Gedanke an meine Tochter ließ mich den ganzen Tag nicht in Ruhe. Ich   
wusste das ich sie gesehen hatte. Sie stand plötzlich da, wo Ranma noch wenige Sekunden   
vorher stand. Bevor ich ihn traf. Ich überlegte, ob es irgendeine Verbindung zwischen   
diesem Jungen, dem Wasser und dem Mädchen, welches meiner Nodoka sehr ähnlich sieht, gibt."  
  
"Da fällt mir ein, ich habe mich noch nicht dafür entschuldigt, dich immer   
begossen zu haben. Ich habe euch wohl viele Probleme verursacht." Frau Watanabe verbeugte   
sich so tief es ihr möglich war vor dem Rotschopf. "Gomennasai." Ranma, mit Stäbchen im   
Mund, nickte nur und nahm die Entschuldigung an.   
  
Dann fuhr die Gastgeberin fort: "Am nächsten Morgen habe ich meine Theorie dann   
überprüft. Es war schwer dich zu treffen, aber danach war ich mir sicher, dass du ein   
Abbild meiner verlorengeglaubten Tochter bist. Ich hatte schon so oft vor, dich anzusprechen,   
aber wenn du dann vor mir standest, war ich voller Angst, dich wieder zu verlieren."  
  
Frau Watanabe wurde bei ihrem letzten Satz wieder sehr traurig. Akane, die nun   
genug gehört hatte, sprach die magischen Worte, welche Oma Watanabes Sorgenfalten in   
Freudenfalten umwandelten:   
  
"Was halten sie davon, jetzt mit uns bei Nodoka vorbeizusehen?"  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
